Venture Into The World of Digimon S1
by PrincessofKingdomHearts16
Summary: Rainie Yukidaruma is a shy, lonely 7 year old who wants to make friends, but is afraid to. Then, one day in summer camp, she and seven other children are sucked into a vortex which transports them to the Digital World. There, Rainie meets two Digimon named Moonmon and Sunmon, who say they have been waiting for her. In order to get home, they'll have to face many dangers.
1. Bio

Name: Rainie Yukidaruma

JAP Name: Yukidaruma Ame(Snowdrop Rain)

Age: 7

Grade: 3rd

Traits: Shy, quiet, smart, lonely.

Looks: Neck length light purple hair with some in a side ponytail and and has two strands that reach her shoulders framing her face, amber orange eyes, thin, normal skin tone.

Outfit: Red bandanna, thigh length orange dress with straps over a thin short-sleeved blue dress, yellow bracelet on her left wrist, white socks with light turquoise loafers.

Family: Kevin Yukidaruma(Father), Sara Yukidaruma(Mother), Tyler Yukidaruma(Older Brother), Emma Yukidaruma(Older Sister), Chris Yukidaruma(Younger Brother).

Digimon: Elecmon(Leo/Disappeared).

Crest: ?

History: Rainie has been a shy girl who liked to keep to herself. Although, this was due to her parents keeping her inside their home, only letting her go outside to go to school. She never had any friends until a mysterious egg appeared form the family's computer. She hid it and cared for it until it hatched into a strange creature. It called itself Zurumon. Due to his brave nature, she named him Leo and ties a white scarf around his neck. After eating some food, Leo changed into another creature and called himself Elecmon. Before Leo could explain what he was, a strange force pulled him back into the computer and he disappeared. Rainie never seemed to want to make friends after that, afraid she'd lose them the same way. Years go by and after debating, her parents decided to send her to summer camp in hopes she'd make new friends.


	2. and so it begins

**Episode 1**

My Pov

These couple of weeks in camp had gone by slow for me. I always stayed by myself, even in activities. Everyone thought I was weird because I was always so quiet. While reading a book in one of the cabins when all of a sudden, seven of the campers came running into the cabin. I recognized them as Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, Matt Ishida, Izzy Izumi, TK Takaishi, Mimi Tachikawa and Joe Kido.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, hi Rainie. There's a huge blizzard happening!" Tai said. A blizzard in July? I put down my book and looked out the window. There was a blizzard! My older brother Tyler and sister Emma had been telling me that there had been several strange weather occurrences around the world. After some time, the blizzard died down. We all went outside to see the once green forest cover in a blanket of white snow. I shivered a little, not having been prepared for a snowfall.

"Wow! Look at that!" Mimi exclaimed. I looked up and saw what looked like an Aurora Borealis.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"An Aurora?" Sora suggested.

"You mean Aurora Borealis? That's impossible. We're too far south." Izzy said. That when a large spiraling light appeared in the sky. Eight smaller lights came from it and plummeted to the ground, almost like small bombs, causing snow to kick up and fall on us. I shook a little, scared by the loud noise and sudden impact. I don't know why, but loud noise had always scared me since I was a baby.

"Are you okay, Rainie?" Joe asked.

"Yeah. No cuts or bruises." I said. All of us looked at where the small lights had fallen, only to see a small object rising from the ground. We each grabbed one and saw it was like a tiny radio of some kind.

"What are these?" TK asked. All of a sudden, a huge wave of water shot up. It opened and some kind of force sucked all of us in. Little did I know what kind of adventure we would soon embark on.

* * *

Tai's Pov

 _"Tai... Yoo-hoo. Tai..."_ I heard someone calling from me. I slowly began to open my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay..." I said. I looked to see a big pair of eyes looking at me. I freaked out and flipped backwards. "What in the world?!" I saw that it was just a pink head with long thin ears. It hopped toward me.

"Don't be afraid. I'm your friend! I'm your friend!" the creature said, bouncing up and down.

"Just what exactly are you?" I asked.

"Everything's going to be all right now, Tai. I've been waiting for you!" the creature said, jumping into my hands.

"Waiting for me?" I asked, confused and a little scared.

"My name's Koromon... and we're partners!" the creature said.

"Koromon? That means... talking head?" I asked.

"It means brave little warrior and don't forget it, Tai!" Koromon said. That's when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Tai?" I looked and saw Izzy.

"Izzy, is that you?" I asked.

"It's me. And I've got this little pink thing following me everywhere." Izzy said. Sure enough, another one of these creature appeared next to Izzy.

"Allow me to introduce myself. The name is Motimon." the creature said. After figuring out what to do, I climbed up to a tree and used my small telescope to look around. Koromon hopped up and sat next to me. Soon, I spotted a large beetle coming right at us. Koromon tried to fight it off, only to be swatted away like nothing. The bug collided with the tree and knocked me out of it.

"Tai, are you okay?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah." I said. I ran to Koromon and picked him up. Thankfully, he didn't seem too badly injured.

"Tai, it's coming back!" Izzy exclaimed. I looked to see the bug coming back.

"Follow me!" Motimon said. We quickly followed him to a tree, which he hopped into. I grabbed Izzy's wrist and pulled him into the tree. We waited until the bug's roars drowned out.

"You can come out now." a voice said. Wait, that was Sora's voice! We exited the tree and saw Sora standing in front of it.

"Sora! I'm glad to see you're all right." I said. I looked and saw a radish-looking creature.

"I'm enchanted to meet you, friends of Sora." the creature said.

"Meet Yokomon. My own something or other." Sora said. I looked back at Motimon and Koromon. Just then, a small white creature ran into view.

"Hello. I am Tokomon. Hey TK! Over here." the creature said.

"Coming!" TK called. We looked to see TK running to Tokomon. Soon, Matt followed behind, carrying a creature under his arm.

"Hey Matt. You too?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm here too." Matt said.

"No! I mean that, under your arm." I said. The creature blushed a little.

"Hello. You appear pleasant. Tsunomon is my name and I am quite pleased to meet you." the creature said. Suddenly, we heard yelling. We all looked to see Joe running as if he was being chased by a monster. That when a small creature was flying after him.

"This thing...! This thing...! It won't leave me alone!" Joe exclaimed.

"Hey! Who are you calling a thing? I'm no stuffed animal. The name is Bukamon." the creature said.

"Wha... What are they?" Joe asked. Bukamon flew to the others.

"We're... Digimon! Digital Monsters!" the creatures exclaimed. Okay. At least we knew what they were called. I introduced the Digimon to everyone.

"Okay. Is everyone here now?" I asked.

"Hey, what about that girl with the funny pink hat and the girl with the lilac hair?" Sora asked.

"Their names are Mimi and Rainie." I said. That's when we heard Mimi yelling.

"Somebody help us!" Mimi yelled. We ran in the direction of the screams. That's when Mimi and Rainie came running out of some brush with three creature trailing behind them. That's when the giant bug, that Motimon told us was called Kuwagamon, appeared from behind them, but thankfully flew over us.

"Mimi, are you all right?" the plant-like creature asked.

"Think so." Mimi said.

"Don't worry. Tanemon is here to protect you." the creature said.

"Rainie, you're not hurt are you?" the raindrop creature asked.

"I'm okay." Rainie said.

"Don't be scared. Sunmon and Moonmon will keep you safe." the sun creature said.

* * *

My Pov

Soon, Kuwagamon came back. We all started running until we came to a cliff that was above a river.

"There's no way down. We're going to have to find another way." Tai said.

"Another way where?" Sora asked. Kuwagamon burst from the trees and flew over, looped back around and went after Tai. Koromon attacked it again, just to get knocked down again. Then the others attacked it too.

"Starlight!" Sunmon said.

"Dark Burst!" Moonmon said. All their attacks just bounced off of it and Kuwagamon swatted all of them down, but was knocked off balance and crashed into the trees. We all ran to our Digimon.

"Sunmon! Moonmon! Are you okay?" I asked, scared that they were seriously hurt.

"We're fine." Sunmon said.

"It's... nothing." Moonmon said. Soon Kuwagamon came back. Why couldn't it just stay down.

"Everyone! Get ready to make a run for it!" Tai said.

"No, we stand and fight!" Koromon said.

"You're crazy!" Tai said.

"No. Koromon's right. It's time to show what we're made of." Motimon said.

"They're right." Yokomon said. Soon, all of our Digimon were trying to wriggle free to try and fight Kuwagamon.

"Don't try and fight it!" I pleaded.

"We have to!" Sunmon said.

"We promised!" Moonmon said. Before I asked what they meant, they and the others broke free from us and started hopping toward Kuwagamon.

"It's useless! Yokomon!" Sora cried.

"Don't go, Motimon!" Izzy cried.

"No, wait! Don't do it Tsunomon!" Matt cried.

"Don't go Tokomon!" TK cried.

"Turn around! Come back Bukamon!" Joe cried.

"Tanemon... be careful!" Mimi cried.

"Sunmon! Moonmon! Please don't fight!" I cried.

"KOROMON!" Tai cried.

* * *

No one's Pov

 _Suddenly, the children's device glowed brightly. A black vortex opened in the sky, releasing nine pillars of rainbow light that surrounded each Digimon. The children watched as their partners each began to change._

 _"Koromon digivolves to... Agumon!"_

 _"Yokomon_ _digivolves to... Biyomon!_ _"_

 _"Motimon_ _digivolves to... Tentomon!_ _"_

 _"Tsunomon_ _digivolves to... Gabumon!_ _"_

 _"Tokomon_ _digivolves to... Patamon!_ _"_

 _"Bukamon_ _digivolves to... Gomamon!_ _"_

 _"Tanemon_ _digivolves to... Palmon!_ _"_

 _"Sunmon_ _digivolves to... Coronamon!_ _"_

 _"Moonmon_ _digivolves to... Lunamon!_ _"_

* * *

My Pov

The light faded and we saw all the Digimon had changed.

"What's happen to the little guys?" Sora asked.

"They're... bigger." Tai said. The Digimon attacked Kuwagamon together. He tried to fly away.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon exclaimed. Her nails became vines and they wrapped around Kuwagamon's legs.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon exclaimed. He inhaled air, causing his body to expand and then shot a bubble of air at Kuwagamon.

"Luna Claw!" Lunamon exclaimed. She slashed Kuwagamon's head.

"Corona Knuckle!" Coronamon exclaimed. Fire surrounded his fist and he punched Kuwagamon hard. Gomamon rolled under Kuwagamon's leg and caused it to kneel. Gomamon rolled under Kuwagamon's leg and caused it to kneel.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon exclaimed. He shot a fireball at Kuwagamon.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon exclaimed. He shot a stream of blue fire at Kuwagamon.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon exclaimed. "She flapped her wings, creating a spiral of green fire and shot it at Kuwagamon.

Super Shocker!" Tentomon exclaimed. Electricity formed between his wings and shot it at Kuwagamon. They then combined their powers and seemingly defeated the giant beetle. They all ran to us and we embraced our partners. However, the happiness was cut short by Kuwagamon using its pincers to break the cliff, causing all of us to fall into the river below.


	3. Greymon and Firamon

**Episode 2**

My Pov

We all started falling fast as the edge of the cliff broke away from the rest. Biyomon, Tentomon and Patamon tried to save Sora, Izzy and T.K, but they were strong enough to hold them up. Palmon then tried to save Mimi using her Poison Ivy to grab on to a ledge, but it came loose and feel into the river below. Joe and Gomamon were the first to hit the water. Gomamon surfaced first.

"Fish Net!" Gomamon cried out. Soon, raft of colorful fish formed just as we were all about to hit the water. Kuwagamon fell into the water, along with other large sections of the cliff, causing large waves to rise up. The raft of fish was thrashed back and forth before we crashed in another part of the forest. We all managed to avoid getting hurt. We all discovered that our Digimon's names were all different now. I looked at my Digimon.

"So, you're not Sunmon and Moonmon anymore?" I asked.

"Right. I Digivolved from Sunmon into Coronamon." Coronamon said.

"I Digivolved from Moonmon to Lunamon." Lunamon said. Digivolve. That must be what they call going to the next stage. How many more stages were there for a Digimon? After discussing on what to do, we ultimately decided to keep walking until we found a safe place. We walked for quiet a while until I heard something.

"Do you all hear that?" I asked. Everyone stopped and listened. It was a ringing sound.

"That's a phone!" Tai exclaimed. We ran toward the sound until we came to a beach. On the beach were several phone booths.

"Let's see if we can call someone." Sora said. We each choose one to see if we call someone for help. However, each one had a strange message replying instead of either of our parents.

"Well, now what?" Matt asked. Just then, several stomachs growled.

"We need to eat! I'm starving!" Mimi said. Sora only had a a first aid, Tai only had his mini telescope, Izzy only had electronic items which didn't work, T.K had a bunch of snacks and Mimi had a bunch of stuff.

"Rainie, do you have anything?" Tai asked. I had a can opener, several cans of food, first aid kit, flashlight, matches, whistle and a compass. That's when I saw the strange gadget that had fallen from the sky clipped to my bag.

"I also have this." I said, holding it up.

"I have mine too." Sora said.

"I forgot all about those weird gizmos." Tai said.

"If anyone has a pink one, I'll trade." Mimi said.

"What are they?" T.K asked.

"Wee won't have them if they weren't important." Matt said. While still figuring out what to do, I looked to Joe and saw he had the emergency food.

"Guys, Joe has the emergency food!" I said. After calling Joe over, we started thinking over how much food we had and how to ration it. After deciding, I looked to see Coronamon, Tai and Agumon eating some cookies.

"Coronamon!" Lunamon exclaimed.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" Joe asked.

"I'm glad we never hear you complaining." Tai simply answered. Just before the rest of us could eat, Lunamon and Coronamon turned to the ocean.

"Something's coming." Coronamon said. Soon, spouts of water shot out the sand and destroyed all the phone booths. Sand began to swirl around before revealing a large shell. A creature soon emerged from the shell.

"It's Shellmon!" Tentomon exclaimed. All of the Digimon began to attack.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon exclaimed. He shot a ball of fire from his mouth and hit Shellmon.

"Corona Flame!" Coronamon exclaimed. He concentrated the power of flame in his brow while exhausting all of his body's stamina, then fired it at Shellmon as a flaming shot. However, when everyone else tried to attack, their attacks wouldn't form. Shellmon knocked down everyone except Coronamon and Agumon.

"Coronamon, keep fighting!" I said.

"Keep it up Agumon!" Tai said. I ran to Lunamon.

"Lunamon, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm too hungry. I don't have any strength." Lunamon said, weakly. That's when I remembered Agumon and Coronamon were the only ones who had eaten anything.

"Agumon! Coronamon! It's all up to you two." Tai said. Tai ran and tried to distract Shellmon.

"Tai, wait!" I yelled. Shellmon then used its "hair" to grab us and then blasted everyone with a spout of water. Shellmon then slammed its large hands on both Agumon and Coronamon.

"There's nothing we can do!" Tai cried. Shellmon tightened his grip on both of us, causing us to cry out in pain.

"Tai, no!" Agumon cried.

"Rainie!" Coronamon cried.

* * *

No one's Pov

 _At that moment, Tai and Rainie's Digivices began glowing. The dangerous situation their Tamers faced along with their desire to save them, Agumon and Coronamon began to Digivolve._

 _Agumon Digivolve to... Greymon!_

 _Coronamon Digivolve to... Firamon!_

* * *

My Pov

Large orbs of light pushed Shellmon off the ground, causing him to let go of us. I looked and saw Agumon had Digivolved to Greymon and Coronamon Digivolved in Firamon.

"They Digivolved again..." I said. The three Digimon thrashed and tackled each other. That's when Greymon grabbed Shellmon and threw it in the air.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon exclaimed, firing a large fireball at Shellmon.

"Fira Bomb!" Firamon exclaimed. He focused power into his forehead and unleashes a flaming bomb. Both attacks hit the Shellmon's underside and blasted it far into the ocean. Soon, Greymon and Firamon reverted back to Agumon and Coronamon. Both me and Lunamon and I ran to Coronamon.

"Brother, are you okay?" Lunamon asked.

"Are you okay Coronamon?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Just hungry." Coronamon said. After helping everyone, we all began to eat.

"Well, we can't stay here anymore." Matt said.

"Shellmon wasn't destroyed. It was just temporarily removed." Izzy said.

"We should head back to the forest. If anyone comes looking for us, that'll be the first place they look!" Joe suggested.

"Joe, I told you. We fell off a cliff and floated down a river to get here." Sora said.

"And we could run into Kuwagamon again!" Mimi added. We ultimately decided to travel on. We packed up and started forward.

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating. Been fighting writer's block, my own laziness and my job. Also, thinking of doing a KND X Digimon story.**


End file.
